Ties to the Future
by Wildatheart843
Summary: Hazel Haddock. Looks like your everyday average teenager. Except for one minor thing. Her past holds more secrets than she could even begin to imagine.
1. Chapter 1

_So… This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it! The ending actually came to me in a dream last night, so I decided to write a story about it. Let me know what you think and if I should continue this in a review._

 _PS: This is sort of a modern turn on HTTYD but my OC Hazel is not Hiccup, he plays a different roll in this story._

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Useless this! Useless that! Ugh I just want to smash that kid's face into the next week!" Hazel Haddock threw her axe at the same poor tree, each word brought forth a swing of her axe. Her axe was quite odd for a girl to have in the 21st first century, let alone that she had one in general. It was double sided, the blade a shiny black with silver on the tips of each blade. The handle had an intricate design with swirls and dots on each end, and a leather binding in the middle for grip.

Hazel had been quite… different as a kid, not that she remembered anything before she was 12. Her parents told her she was in an accident and lost her memory, but there seemed to be more to the story then what they told her. Other than the fact that her 'parents' look nothing like her, and they have different last names (so she must be adopted), there was also the fact that there were no photos or any record of her before she turned 12… Different, you could say that this was the exact reason she was in the woods brutally assaulting an innocent tree with an axe that shouldn't be in any average 15-year-old girl's hands.

It was your average Monday at an anything but average high school. Berk High was quite the place to be. Other than the weird nicknames everyone gives each other, and the freezing weather, and the odd name for the school that no one could figure out where it came from, and everyone but a select few smart enough to pass the simple courses with ease, it wasn't all that bad.

As every Monday goes, the teens of Berk High roamed the halls complaining about having to go through another week of school, teachers filing in to get ready before class started with their brief cases and coffee mugs, cars pulling into the parking lot blasting the newest hits through the speakers, alerting everyone within 150ft of their presence.

But this Monday was different.

This was the last Monday in February.

That also happened to be in 2016.

Which just so happens to be a certain someone's birthday…

Hazel, a petit 5" teen in a green long sleeved shirt, green skirt, brown vest and belt with fur boots walked through the filled halls of Berk High trying to get to her History 12 class. Although only being in the tenth grade, she seemed to have gotten the hang of history pretty fast for someone who barely remembers anything from her own past. Today was the day Mr. Henderson was going to teach about the Viking era. Being completely honest, Vikings always fascinated Hazel. She didn't know what it was about them that she was so interested about, but whenever she heard about them, she always wanted to know more.

Everything should have been fine that morning, the halls were full, it as her _birthday_ after all, she had a pretty good morning, nothing should have messed up her mood.

Wrong.

Just as she was about to turn to walk into her History class, a hand clamped down over her mouth, another wrapping around her waist, and then she was getting dragged away from the crowd of students. Hazel's eyes widened, and she started struggling to escape the grasp of the person behind her. Sure, she's been beaten up before, usually for her smarts, and sometimes for her sarcasm, but it was usually a direct hit in the gut or face in front of people and then it was over. But she's never experienced something like this.

When she finally managed to get her arms out of the persons hold around her waist, she elbowed said person, and took her chance to jump out of their hold while they released her in favor of nursing the soon to be bruise. Hazel turned around, her eyes widening even more, if possible as she saw the person responsible.

Scott.

Her _cousin_.

Scott LeBlanc, also known as public enemy number one in Hazel's book, Was the star football player that every girl fawned over. Although Scott has the same last name as her 'parents', its not the same as hers, so she technically doesn't like to refer to the to of them as official cousins.

Scott smirked as he made a hand motion over Hazel. Said teen turned around to see Rosanna and Timothy come out from under the stair case they were by, completely blocking her way of escape. Ro and Tim were Scott's minions, following him every where he went, doing what he tells them to, no matter if they get in trouble, (Not that they're smart enough to know what's going on half the time.) your average jerks.

Hazel turned back to Scott, a death glare planted on her face to hide the slight hint of fear that she could feel seeping through her. "What do you want Scott?" She snapped. Scott just laughed at the short girl and stepped closer towards her. Hazel backed up self-consciously, only to bump into Ro and Tim. The two each grabbed one of her arms to hold her still. Hazel's brave façade slipped, and the fear showed for just a moment before she put up her walls again. But that little slip was enough for Scott. His grin grew as he stepped closer to her.

"I heard it was my baby cousin's birthday! Couldn't miss out on giving her a special gift for being born on this _"special"_ day!" Scott used finger quotes around the word special, because everyone knew that February 29th was a weird day. Scott stepped closer to her, then stopped about five feet away.

"Think that special gift can hold off until, oh I don't know, never?" Hazel knew what she was getting into, this happened every time. A little banter back and forth, a couple punches thrown, and then they went about their day, Scott as happy as every, and Hazel to tend to a few bruises. However, even she could tell that she won't be leaving this without multiple injuries.

"Haha, cute, you think you can get away from me? Huh?" Scott's voice grew dark before his hand shot out and he grabbed hold of the collar of Hazel's shirt. Hazel gasped, her brave face gone completely with no hope of putting it back up. Scott smirked up at the other two teens holding her arms. "Hey guys, looks like I've got an idiot on the end of my arm!" The two laughed at Scott's joke, before quieting as Hazel spoke up.

"Which end?" Hazel wasn't going down with out a fight. Scott growled and yanked her from the twins, slamming her against the wall. Hazel's vision spun as her head hit the concrete. Scott then pulled back a fist and threw multiple punches at the girl, ignoring her cries of protest, and pain. When Scott pulled back to regain his breath, Hazel took her chance to run. She only made it a few feet away, before Scott grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip and pulled her back to him, stomping on her left ankle to keep her from running. Hazel cried out in pain as her ankle twisted awkwardly. Scott then dropped Hazel, the girl crumpling to the floor, moaning in pain as she curled in on herself. The football player towered over her small form and laughed.

"Oh, so pitiful! Happy birthday cuz, hope you liked your present." Scott sneered as he, Tim and Ro made their way to class. Hazel stayed on the ground until she managed to get up and examine her injuries. Ever since she started to get bullied, she took up an online medical course just for situations like this. Multiple bruises on her stomach, and upper arms from Tim and Ro's grip, a large hand shaped bruise forming on her right wrist, a most definite twisted left ankle, and a bump on the back of her head from hitting the wall. Hazel sighed as she did what she could for her ankle so she could just leave this dreadful place.

Hazel stood up and walked out the side doors of the school, not bothering to check in with the office, they'd most likely notice her injuries, so she opted for walking home instead. It wasn't that far considering that she lived only two blocks away from the school.

When she got home to half ran, half limped to her window. Dropping inside she set her bag down, and not bothering with her injuries, grabbed her axe from under her bed (Her parents didn't know she had one) and jumped back out of the window, being mindful of her twisted ankle., and headed towards the woods to let off some steam.

And here we are, back where we first started as Hazel took another shot at the tree. Why did she have to be so different? First; she forgets everything from her childhood, Second; She has no idea who her real parents are, Third; she was born on the weirdest day you could possibly be born on… really! What could possibly be worse?

"Why do I have to be so-" Hazel cut off at the sound of a twig snapping nearby. Her eyes widened as she tried to yank her axe out of the tree it was currently stuck in. The axe stayed in place and Hazel groaned in annoyance. Great. She's all alone in the depths of the woods, no one knows where she is, and there's something nearby that could possibly kill her. She sighed, and continued trying to pull on the handle of her axe, pushing one foot against the base of the tree. Suddenly her hands slipped and she fell back with a yelp waiting for the impact of the ground, though it never came.

Instead of the unforgiving ground, Hazel found herself being held under her arms a couple inches from the ground by a pair of strong arms. Her breath caught in her throat as she did the only thing that came to her mind.

Scream.

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are awesome and help encourage me to write and know if I'm doing good!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Ties to the Future:_

 _Instead of the unforgiving ground, Hazel found herself being held under her arms a couple inches from the ground by a pair of strong arms. Her breath caught in her throat as she did the only thing that came to her mind._

 _Scream_.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Hazel scrambled out of the persons hold and ran to hide behind a large spruce tree nearby. She slammed her back against the tree trying to make herself smaller so the stranger wouldn't be able to see her. She reached for her back to grab her axe when realization struck her.

Great.

Absolutely _wonderful._

Hazel would have facepalmed if it wasn't for the predicament she was in at the moment. There is literally a stranger, actually rephrase that, _strangers_ right behind her, and she is completely defenceless. When she screamed, she heard more than one gasp of surprise so there must be more than one, but she didn't dare look back. Then one of the strangers started talking, and Hazel held her breath.

"Hello? We didn't mean to scare you; we aren't going to hurt you." The voice, male, said. Hazel turned so her chest was to the tree and took a quick glance around it, still staying in the shadows. There were six adults standing a couple feet away from the tree she was behind. There was a Heavy-set man with blond hair, and a belt with a dagger and pouch attached to it, another fairly short man carrying a single sided axe who had raven black hair under a helmet, two other adults, one boy, one girl (twins maybe?) both carrying spears, and had long blond hair, one in dreadlocks, the other in three separate braids, then another woman with a double sided axe strapped to her back, blond hair pulled into a long side braid, and finally, the one closest to her, a man with unruly auburn hair, dressed in what looked like biker armor, and with… wait. _One LEG_! Yup, he has a metal left leg. Hazel froze again as she heard footsteps getting closer, a thump, then click, making it obvious it was the man with one leg coming towards her. Hazel shrunk back into the tree and spoke before she could think.

"Don't come closer! I have a knife!" _Idiot. You left your knife at home!_ The footsteps froze again, and Hazel heard the man sigh. Yea, she wouldn't believe her either. "Ok… I don't have my knife, b-but please j-just stay away!" Hazel stuttered out. She looked back around the tree slowly only to jump back when the man's eyes met hers. Bright green, just like hers…

"Ok, I wont come any closer, but could you come out? I just want to see if your ok…" Hazel shook her head, even though they couldn't see her.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trap?" She shot back, trying to sound intimidating, but instead the words came out in a terrified hush. The man sighed again.

"I guess you just have to trust me on this one, but I promise you we aren't going to hurt you." Hazel sighed. They weren't going to leave until she came out, so might as well do it now. She slowly pushed away from the tree and out of the shadows to stand in front of the man. She pulled her arms to her chest for comfort, and got into a stance in case she needed to run. What she didn't expect though, were kind green eyes, that held more gentleness than anything in them, soften even more at her terrified figure in front of him. The man knelt down to her height, considering he was around a whole foot taller than her, all the while staying a safe distance from her.

"Are you ok? Hurt anywhere?" Hazel just shook her head no, not trusting herself to speak. Suddenly one of the other adults gasped and Hazel shrunk back a bit as he walked forward. It was the heavy-set one with the dagger and pouch on his belt. The man with one leg stood up to look at the other.

"Hiccup, she looks exactly like you…" Hazel's eyebrows rose at that. _Hiccup?_ What kind of name is that? Before she could stop herself, she spoke her thoughts in a quiet voice.

"Hiccup? As in a noise you make involuntarily when you drink to fast?" Hazel's eyes widened and she stepped back (being mindful of her left foot), afraid that she insulted her possible kidnapper. Instead, this _Hiccup_ guy just chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Yup, great name, I know," He chuckled again, and Hazel relaxed slightly. "But, it's not the worst, just ask Snotlout." Said man stepped forward and huffed in annoyance. Hazel backed up again, this time into the tree she was hiding behind before, because boy did that guy look so much like Scott…

Hiccup's eyes softened as he watched Hazel back up even more. He moved closer to her, keeping eye contact and his hands in front of him as he knelt again and moved closer to her. Hazel didn't know what it was, but those _eyes_ , they made her feel _safe_ … She decided this man wasn't going to harm her and let him come closer until he put a hand on her shoulder. Hiccup looked back up at the blond man with a surprised face.

"Your right Fishlegs, she does… and she appears to be really smart too." _Fishlegs?_ Hiccup turned back to Hazel and she looked at him. "How old are you?" Hazel hesitated for a moment before she decided to trust him and just tell him.

"F-fifteen" She stuttered out. Hiccup nodded and continued to look at her until the two twin blonds stepped forward. Hazel shrunk back, and Hiccup, noticing this, discretely placed her behind him. He looked back and smiled.

"Don't worry, they wont hurt you. And I'm right here if you need it." Hazel nodded, still not sure why she trusted him, but there was just something about him…

"Hiccup she looks just like you," one twin started.

"And from what we saw before she fell, she's got Astrid's skills…" The other girl's, _Astrid?_ Eyes widened and she walked over to Hiccup quickly.

"Hiccup, you don't think she could be…" Astrid whispered in shock, with a mix of hope. Hazel looked up between the two as both their eyes widened even more and they turned to her. Hazel shrunk back a bit but stopped at Hiccup's gaze. Hiccup and Astrid both knelt down again.

"Sweetie? Could you tell us your name?" Astrid asked. Hazel froze. She just met these people and they already want her name? Not yet. She shook her head and Astrid sighed, before she turned to Hiccup. Said man then looked at Hazel and took her hands in his. He was shaking, which was weird because she should be the one scared, not him.

"We really need to know what your name is, could you please tell me? Remember, we aren't going to hurt you. Your safe." Hazel sighed and lowered her head.

"H-Hazel" She stuttered in a quiet voice. She looked back up just in time to see all the adult's eyes widen, if possibly even more, in front of her. Hiccup smiled and turned back to her, holding her hands a little tighter than before.

"Could you tell me your last name?" Hazel looked up into his eyes, and taking a deep breath, she replied;

"Haddock."

 _A/N: So we finally meet the gang! They are all in they're early thirties just so you know. I didn't really change their appearances, they just all look older with longer hair. Hope you enjoyed, and post a review to give me some feed back!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Ties to the Future:_

" _Could you tell me your last name?" Hazel looked up into his eyes, and taking a deep breath, she replied;_

" _Haddock."_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

A round of gasps could be heard as soon as Hazel stated her last name. She stared at them all confused as to why they were gasping. Soon Hazel was wrapped into Hiccup and Astrid's arms, the two hugging her like no tomorrow. The squished girl had to listen closely to hear what Hiccup was saying over the cheers of the others, but she heard it none the less.

"We finally found you…" Hearing this, Hazel pushed away from the two, eyes wide as she backed up, trying to place distance between them. Astrid looked slightly hurt, while Hiccup just looked surprised, and a bit distraught at her reaction. The other's cheering quieted down as soon as they saw Hazel push away from the two knelt before her. Hazel pushed herself against the tree and in her firmest voice she could muster she spoke out.

"Who are you people, and how do you know who I am?" Hiccup sighed and took the young girls hands, pulling her down to the ground in front of him gently. Astrid sat on one side of Hiccup, and the other adults sat down too. Hiccup took a deep breath and started talking.

"Ok, this is going to take some explaining… Hazel, do you remember any of your childhood?" Hazel shook her head.

"No, not anything before I was twelve," Hiccup's eyes widened and he shared a look with Astrid before turning back to Hazel. "My parents said I got into an accident and lost my memory, I've been trying to get it back, but everything I tried hasn't worked." Hiccup nodded.

"Ok, well how about I start with who we are. That's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, this is Astrid, and I'm Hiccup." He stated, going around the circle. As he said their names, they each held up a hand and waved. Hazel nodded, and turned back to Hiccup.

"Next, uh… how about, we share the same last name!" Hazel's eyes widened at that.

"Really?" Hiccup nodded.

"Yup! I'm Mr. Haddock, and this lovely lady is Mrs. Haddock!" Hiccup smiled, wrapping an arm around Astrid. Astrid blushed and playfully punched Hiccup's upper arm.

"Oh hush you." Hazel chuckled at the play full banter, but stopped as a thought came to her.

"So you two are married, and we share the same last name… there's something you're not telling me, isn't there." Hazel analyzed. The other Adults smiled at her smarts. Just like Hiccup…

"Smart girl, and yes, I'm getting there. So, you said you don't remember anything before you were twelve, correct?"

"Correct."

"Ok, well, we are all from an Island called Berk, it's quite far up North, so you most likely not know where it is. Anyway, our island was attacked three years ago by a tribe called the Outcasts." Hiccup sighed and Astrid rested a hand on his shoulder _. It looks like this is a harder story for them to tell then I thought._ Hazel thought to herself. "When the Outcasts came they kidnapped our twelve-year-old daughter, stating that they new of a sorcerer who could send people to the future, and back," Hiccup took a shaky breath and held Hazel's hands in his again, tighter this time. "You were that daughter, Hazel. The Outcasts kidnapped you and sent you to the future with no memory of us, and we," He paused, and Astrid grasped Hazel's right hand and held it tightly. Hazel looked up from her hands to Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid sighed, took a deep breath and spoke. "We're your parents, Hazel."

Hazel's eyes widened and she looked between the two adults who just claimed to be her parents, both waiting patiently for the new information to sink in. It all made sense. How different she was, her so called 'parents' and how they couldn't tell her anything about her past, how she didn't fit in, it made sense. Hazel looked up at Hiccup and Astrid, eyes still as wide as ever.

"M-my parents? H-how is t-this possible!" Hiccup-no, Hazel's _Dad_ sighed and looked to the others.

"Guys, we have to bring her to the cave and see if the sorcerer can bring her memories back." Almost immediately, the protest were spoken out.

"Hiccup, no we can't! She'll freak out!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"If she doesn't remember you, how is she going to remember the _other's?_ " Snotlout justified.

"Hiccup, we're all for destruction and danger," Tuffnut started.

"But leading her into the unknown is just insane." Ruffnut finished. Hazel looked between the adults in confusion. What's the big deal on taking her to a cave? It can't be that bad…

"Guys, she's our _daughter_." Astrid spoke in a hushed tone, which was enough to halt the arguments. One by one, each adult nodded in agreement with Astrid. Hiccup smiled and faced Hazel again who was still seated on the ground.

"Alright, let's see if we can get those memories back." Hiccup smiled and offered a hand to the small girl, but Hazel didn't grab hold. Confused, Hiccup knelt back down while the others stood up to get closer. Hazel looked up at her newly pronounced father with worried eyes. "What's wrong? Don't you want your memories back?"

Hazel sighed and looked down at her left ankle. Running in a rampage through the forest with a twisted ankle not wrapped probably wasn't her best idea. Hazel took a deep breath and looked back up at Hiccup.

"I can't walk…" Hiccup's eyes widened in alarm and he immediately questioned her.

"Why? What happened? What hurts?" Hiccup shot out in a hurried voice. Astrid knelt down next to her husband and rested a hand on his shoulder. Hiccup looked up at her.

"Hiccup, first, maybe you should calm down. Her leg isn't gone. And second, do you think this has to do with what we heard her yelling earlier?" His eyes widened, as well as Hazel's as the adults turned to her.

"Uh, I-I didn't think anyone was here…" Hazel mumbled.

"Could you tell us what happened? Why your out here in the first place?" Astrid requested. Hazel looked down, not wanting to remember her horrible birthday experience, but nodded and began to explain what happened earlier that day.

"Um, t-there's a guy at my school, Scott, he said he wanted to give me a "special" birthday present… Long story short, I think my ankle is twisted and it hurts to walk… guess I didn't feel it when I was letting of steam…" Hazel finished, looking up at Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup sighed and nodded at Ruffnut, then sat down and started to take off her boot to examine the fracture.

"You know, she's really stubborn." Snotlout stated blatantly.

"Snotlout!" Astrid shouted. Snotlout shrugged.

"Well, I don't think I'm the only one who thinks running around on a fractured ankle and saying they're fine, isn't stubborn. Besides, she's got you two as parents, what else did you expect?" Astrid rolled her eyes and turned back to Hazel as Ruffnut returned with a satchel of medical supplies and handed it to her. She knelt next to Hiccup as he rubbed Hazel's ankle, removing the tense knots around the fracture. Astrid looked up at the girl, a curious look in her eyes.

"So, just wondering, but where did you get your axe from? I've never seen anything like it before." She asked as she unrolled some gauze and started to wrap it around the teen's ankle. Hazel sighed in relief as the pain subsided, before she answered her.

"A friend of mine found it at a historical event he went to. Said it reminded him of me." She explained. Astrid hummed in response and tied off the gauze. Hiccup smiled at the two girls before going over to the tree her axe was lodged into. He pulled it out and walked back over handing it to Astrid. He than walked over to Hazel and held out his hand.

"That should do it, In the mean time, lets get you back to the cave." Hazel nodded and held his hand as he pulled her up. Before she could move forward to start the trek there, she felt arms around her shoulders and legs, the ground then disappearing under her feet as Hiccup lifted her up. Hazel yelped and immediately latched onto him. One arm around his neck, the other tightly holding his tunic. He laughed slightly and gave her a smile.

"What? Did you think we were going to make you walk on a twisted ankle? Don't worry, I won't drop you." Hazel nodded and smiled back as they continued to walk deeper into the woods. Soon, they reached the opening of a dark cave. Astrid stepped forward from her spot next to Hiccup holding a cylinder-shaped object. She pressed a button on the object, causing a metal folded up sword to spring up from it's sheath and light on fire. Hazel shrunk back at the sudden light in Hiccup's arms. Sensing her distress, he tightened his hold on her as they walked further into the cave.

They soon came across a large open area with a fire lit up in the center, a middle-aged woman sitting near it. She looked up at the adults as they entered the opening. Hiccup set Hazel back down on the ground and rested one hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, Hazel noticed five large animals inside, all covered in scales and sleeping at the edge of the room. She shrieked and dove behind Hiccup, her yell waking up the reptiles. They all rose they're heads to look at the new arrivals.

Hiccup jumped and turned around, getting to his knees next to the frightened girl looking her in the eyes. "Hazel, it's alright. They aren't going to hurt you, ok?" Hazel just nodded shakily and latched onto Hiccup as he stood back up. In response, he put his hand on her back, holding her close to him. Astrid came over, the flaming sword now tucked away as she handed it back to Hiccup, and stood on the other side of Hazel, putting her in between them. Hazel looked up at the two.

"Um, w-what are they?" She asked pointing at the creatures. Hiccup and Astrid smiled as they noticed the genuine curiosity in her voice.

"They're dragons. Don't worry, ours won't hurt you." Astrid explained. Hiccup then noticed a dark as night dragon approach the three of them slowly. "This is Toothless. He's my dragon." Hiccup smiled as Hazel gently released her hold on him and stepped forward slowly, holding a hand out to the dragon. The dragon sniffed her hand before pushing his nose against it. Hazel smiled and started scratching the dragon's head gently. The two adults looked at their new-found daughter with large smiles. She just like them…

The three all looked up at the sound of someone clearing her throat. The woman that was once sitting by the fire was now walking over towards the adults and Hazel. The young girl gulped and jumped back into Hiccup and Astrid's hold, the two responding by placing an arm around her protectively to reassure her. The women walked closer and took Hazel's hands in hers.

"My dear, it's been quite some time since I have last seen you… I hope you can forgive me for working with Alvin. My name is Alva." The women, Alva, pulled her closer towards the fire in the center of the cave. Hazel looked back to see Hiccup and Astrid following her. She turned back to Alva.

"Who's Alvin?" Alva sighed, as did the adults behind her.

"Alvin the Treacherous, leader of the Outcasts. They were the ones who took you from your family and forced me to send you to the future three years ago." Hazel's eyes widened in surprise and nodded in understanding. Alva set her down on log by the fire and sat in front of her. Astrid moved to sit next to Hazel, and Hiccup stood behind her, a hand on each of their shoulders. Alva moved around the area collecting a cup filled with some type of liquid from the pot over the fire and handed it to Hazel. "Here, drink this. It should help you regain your lost memories." Hazel took the cup with shaking hands and looked at Astrid, then Hiccup. Astrid took her hand in hers and Hiccup squeezed her shoulder in response.

"Go ahead Hun, we're right here if anything happens." Astrid reassured. Hazel nodded and took a deep breath, bringing the cup to her lips. She tipped it and the liquid slid down her throat. She handed the cup back to Alva and took several more breaths before a sharp pain filled her head. She doubled over holding her head and groaning in pain. She could vaguely hear Astrid calling her name in worry. Hiccup knelt in front of her and held her shoulders, shaking them slightly while yelling her name.

The last thing she heard before she let unconsciousness take her was;

"Please… Please work…"

 _A/N: Congrats to Hiccstridlover13 for technically figuring out what all was going on! Bravo!_

 _MMM: To answer your question, they found the sorcerer that sent Hazel to future and got her to help them find her, considering that she felt guilty for tearing a family apart for 3 years._

 _Also, I do know that in the TV series, Alvin was forgiven and the Outcasts and Berk were allies, but then again, Alvin is a Treacherous, so…_

 _Review and let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Ties to the Future:_

 _The last thing she heard before she let unconsciousness take her was;_

" _Please… Please work…"_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _5-year-old Hazel sat at a table, her father sitting on the opposite side, a cylindrical device and some lenses on the table between the two. The Chief telling story after story about his adventures with the 'Dragon Eye' on Dragon's Edge as a young adult, little Hazel listening with wide eyes._

 _7-year-old Hazel perched in front of her mother on a blue Deadly Nadder, her arms in the air, a wide smile on her face as the dragon soared higher into the sky. Her mother smiled down at the girl as she held on to her daughter tightly._

 _9-year-old Hazel listening to her Grandmother and Grandfather sharing stories, some from the 'Sanctuary' her Grandmother lived in for 20 years, others of her parents as kids, and of great battles they fought._

 _10-year-old Hazel stood next to 6 other kids by the lakeside in a Cove, vines and plant life covering the stone walls. The kids all suited up in their swimming attire ran into the water, their mother's watching and talking on the sidelines._

 _11-year-old Hazel walking with her father down by the docks as she tried to settle a dispute between two fisherman, her father watching with a proud smile at her leadership abilities._

 _Memory after memory flooded in through Hazel's mind until the last one, and most recent, made its nasty appearance._

 _12-year-old Hazel was struggling in strong, meaty hands as she was dragged towards the back of a boat towards the bottom of the ship. She looked up with terrified eyes to see the same expression displayed on her parent's faces before everything went black._

 _ ***Page Break***_

 _I know this is short, but it is basically just some of Hazel's memories, as well as a little insight to what her childhood was like._

 _Also, I do know that Stoick died protecting Hiccup from Toothless' plasma blast in the second movie, but I really wanted Stoick to be in this story, and if I feel up to it and you guys want it, possible other stories I could write around this AU._

 _(And If you noticed I mentioned some other kids *AKA* The other rider's children. We might meet them in this story, or maybe a separate one. I am open for story suggestions on what you want to see in this AU!)_

 _Review and tell me what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**MMM:**_ _To answer your questions, 1. The ones I typed up aren't_ _all_ _her memories, just some of the key ones to show what her life was like before she was sent forward in time. 2. You will find that out in this chapter ;) 3. Probably not, to be honest, I really only used Scott as a way to move the story forward and get her into the woods to meet her real parents, but if you want, I might be able to do a one-shot after this of what her life was like in 2016. 4. I have actually thought about a sequel a lot, trying to see as to when this story will stop, and a possible sequel to continue on from this. If you have any ideas on what you want to see, send me a PM or review and I will see what I can do!_

 _ **Hiccstridlover13:**_ _Sorry for the short chapter! I had a very difficult test in math that I had to pass, in order to pass the course. But here is a new chapter, that is definitely longer than the previous one! (450 words, I don't think I've ever written anything so small!) Enjoy!_

 _Previously on Ties to the Future:_

 _She looked up with terrified eyes to see the same expression displayed on her parent's faces before everything went black._

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"Hazel…"

"Hazel?"

"HAZEL!"

Hazel's eyes snapped open at the feeling of someone shaking her shoulders while calling her name. She looked up with blurry vision to see a figure leaning over her, shaking her shoulders, be it gentler now, once again. She closed her eyes and shook her head, before opening them again to blink rapidly, trying to clear up her sight. Hazel looked up again to see worried forest green eyes staring down at her, a head full of auburn hair, freckles dotting their cheeks and the bridge of their nose, and a faint scar on their chin. She stared up at the person as she racked her brain, trying to place their name. Then a lightbulb light up, abruptly stopping her thoughts.

 _Dad._

"Dad?" Hazel whispered. Her eyes widened as if just realizing what she said. "DAD!" Hazel cried and jumped into her father's awaiting arms as they both held onto each other tightly, as if letting go would cause the other to disappear. Hiccup held his shaking daughter close as she sobbed into his shoulder, burying his head into her hair.

"Hazel… Oh thank Thor…" Hazel cried, if harder, at this and squeezed her father tighter, ecstatic to be back in his arms after three years being separated from him. Hiccup, although reluctantly, released her and held her at arms length to cup her face in his hands, wiping her rapidly falling tears from her cheeks. "We never gave up, we kept searching and searching, and we finally found you…" The two shared a smile before Hazel leapt back into his arms.

Astrid knelt down from her spot on the log to sit next to her husband and daughter. Hiccup, seeing this, pulled back so she could have a turn to hold their crying daughter. Hazel turned towards her and jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly, as her mother wrapped one arm around her back, the other holding her head, smoothing down the auburn locks.

"Oh my sweat baby girl… I missed you so much…" Astrid cried into her shoulder. Hazel nodded and pulled back to smile at her.

"I missed you too, Mom…" Hazel then wrapped her arms around her mother, sobbing into her tunic. "… so much, I missed you both so much…" Hazel then felt another pair of arms wrap around the two crying girls. She looked up to see Hiccup hugging them both tightly, as if scared to let go. Hazel sighed happily, _I'm finally back with my family, where I belong..._

When all three finally calmed down, Hazel looked up to see the other riders smiling down at the family fondly. She stood up and half ran, half limped into Snotlout's open arms with a cry of, "Uncle Snotlout!" The two shared a hug before Hazel moved on to hug the other adults, each having tears in their own eyes at finally finding the young girl. Hazel moved to go back to her parents before a large black mass knocked her down, and something wet ran up the side of her face.

"Toothless! It's good to see you to boy!" Hazel laughed as she pushed away from the dragon's tongue, before wrapping her arms around the dragon's neck. Toothless then stood on his hind legs, letting the teen dangle for a moment, before flipping over and pinning her to the ground, lathering her up in dragon slobber as he gave her more 'kisses'. Hiccup and Astrid smiled at the show as they watched their daughter laugh as Toothless continued to lick her. Hiccup detached himself from Astrid's side, before quickly walking over to the two, pulling Hazel back onto her feet.

"Alright Toothless, I think she gets that you missed her." Hiccup chuckled and looked down to see a slobbered-up Hazel, still smiling as bright as the sun. He bent down and helped her clean off most of the dragon spit. Once pretty well done, and unable to get anymore dragon saliva off of her, the daughter and father met eyes before Hiccup lifted his daughter up by the waist and spun her around in the air. He set her down and pulled her into a hug, Hazel returning it immediately. "I'm so glad your back with us…" Hiccup whispered in her ear. Hazel smiled and tightened her hold.

"And I am never leaving again." Hiccup chuckled as they pulled apart. He looked down at her with a mock stern look.

"Oh trust me, if I had it my way, you'd never leave the house again! But your mother thinks you should express your sense of adventure, which I can sort of understand, considering you are 90% me." Hazel laughed, and turned around to see Astrid stocking up to Hiccup, a playful smile on her face.

"90%! Excuse me, but making her was a two-person job! 50-50!" Astrid exclaimed. Hazel smiled and hugged both her parents, they in turn wrapping her up in between them. _Oh how I missed this…_

"Let's save your playful banter on how I came to be in this world for later and instead figure out how to get home. I've had just about enough of this horrible place." Hazel shuddered and turned toward Alva, who was standing off to the side watching the family reunion. Alva nodded and stepped up to the Haddock family.

"Always one to get to it huh? Just like your mother here," Astrid sent a pointed look to her husband as he just rolled his eyes and strode over to Hazel, lifting her into his arms. Hazel shrieked in surprise and looked at her father, a silent question in her eyes.

"You still have a twisted ankle, which you probably agitated when you ran around here hugging everybody." Hiccup smiled as Hazel nodded, and pulled her closer to his chest. Alva shook her head in amusement, before moving over to an open book on a log, the adults and dragon's following.

"This spell should bring us all back to our time, but before we go, Hazel is there anything you want to bring back with you from here?" Hazel thought for a moment, before looking towards her mother.

"Do you have my axe?" Astrid smiled and held up said item. Hazel nodded and looked back at Alva. "I'm all good, I don't want anything to remind me of the time I spent away from my real home." Hazel smiled at the other adults, as they all smiled back. She turned to Alva and nodded. "Let's go!"

Alva turned to her book, and saying the chant, a white glow surrounded the group before a bright light shone through the cave then disappearing, taking the group of Vikings and dragons with it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for not updating in a while. I recently went to watch Trolls, and instantly fell in love with the adorable creatures! If you watched Trolls, send me a PM or Review and tell me what you thought of it!_

 _Sadly this is the last Chapter in this story, but I hope you enjoy it!_

 _ **Hiccstridlover13:**_ _This is the last chapter! Here, you'll get to meet some of the other kids! Thank you so much for sticking with me till the end! ^_^_

 _ **Jj:**_ _Thank you!_

 _ ***SEMI IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM***_

 _Previously on Ties to the Future:_

 _Alva turned to her book, and saying the chant, a white glow surrounded the group before a bright light shone through the cave then disappearing, taking the group of Vikings and dragons with it._

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _Back on Berk…_

A bright light shone in the middle of the town square, getting brighter and brighter, drawling more villagers in to get a glance. Suddenly, the bright light vanished, leaving behind a heap of adults, dragons, and the new-found heir.

Hiccup groaned and sat up from his spot on the ground and looked around. His eyes widened as he noticed his hands were empty from where his daughter once occupied them.

"Hazel! Where's Hazel?!" He called out to the other riders on the ground. Astrid sat up in alarm and ran over to Hiccup to help search for the teen. The both froze in their tracks when they heard a faint groan.

"Here…" The two ran over to the voice, coming to a stop at seeing Hazel on the ground, stuck under the twins Zippleback. The small teen looked up to glare at her laughing parents. "A little help please?" Hiccup and Astrid chuckled some more before making their way to their trapped daughter. They pulled her out from under the dragon, and gently set her on her feet, taking care of her left.

The surrounding villagers surrounding the group gave a collective gasp of surprise at the sight of the 15-year-old next to the chief. The riders and dragons were suddenly surrounded, the villagers pushing closer to get a better look, asking questions, and demanding answers. Hazel shrunk back behind her parents as the stood in front of her to shield her from the advancing crowd, Hiccup desperately trying to get everyone to calm down, noticing the unease radiating off his daughter.

"What in Thor's name is going on!" A loud, commanding voice bellowed out from behind the crowd. The villagers chatting ceased immediately and the group parted, showing Stoick and Valka walking towards the riders and dragons in the middle. The two stopped before Hiccup and Astrid, not noticing Hazel still grasping onto her father's tunic.

"Any luck this time?" Valka asked softly, looking at the couple with hopeful eyes. Hiccup and Astrid shared a look before turning back to their parents.

"See for yourself." Hiccup smiled as the two separated to reveal Hazel, her bright green eyes looking up at her grandparents. Their eyes widened as they froze in surprise.

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa…" That seemed to knock the out of their stupor as they bosh rushed forward, wrapping the teen up in their arms. Hazel laughed as she hugged them back, her grip, fierce as ever.

Stoick and Valka pulled away, keeping their hands on the teen as they shared tear-eyed smiles.

"Oh, it's so good to have you back Hun!" Valka exclaimed hugging Hazel again. The teen laughed and was about to reply, when a loud voice interrupted her.

"Henrik! Get back here!" Said 16-year-old came running into the crowd towards the middle, wild black hair flying, then stopping abruptly in front of Hiccup.

"Any luck Chief?" the boy panted, wide green eyes staring up at him hopefully. Hiccup just chuckled and put both hands on the teens shoulders, turning him towards where Hazel stood. Green met green, a moment of silence following before being cut off by Henrik's surprised shout. "HAZEL!"

"Henrik!" Hazel limped towards him, Henrik running up to her and lifting her into his arms in a tight hug. Hazel wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he spun her around. Hiccup and Astrid chuckled as they stood off to the side watching the reunion.

"Give it a few years and they won't just be hugging." Astrid laughed out. Hearing this, the two teens jumped apart blushing madly. Just then, three adults came running into the group, followed by five more teens.

"Henrik! I told you… to…" The female in the front trailed off as she took in the sight before her. "H-Hazel?" She stuttered out. Hazel nodded and smiled.

"Hey Aunt Heather!" Heather rushed over to hug the teen tightly, the other two following as the teens behind stood in shock.

"Oh Hazel! You've grown so much!" One of the females stated. Hazel laughed.

"Well, Aunt Sylvia, that's what three years does to you." Everyone watching laughed at her joke.

"We've missed your jokes sweetie!" May, the third female laughed out. The three adults backed off leaving the teens to stare at the heir. Hazel rolled her eyes and held her arms out.

"Well? I'm waiting!" The teens all laughed and shouted her name in glee as they ran up to her, wrapping her and Henrik into a big group hug.

"We missed you! Berk hasn't been the same without you here!" The smallest teen, Jay, Henrik's little brother, exclaimed as he clung to the girl. Hazel laughed and hugged the 13-year-old back.

"Man, have I missed our girl time!" Hazel looked up and saw her best friend, Ingrid, squeezing her way through the boys.

"Ingrid!" The two girls embraced each other tightly, then pulled away with large smiles.

Hiccup sighed happily at seeing his daughter reunite with her friends after three years of being apart. He walked forward, squeezing his way in to stand behind Hazel. He rested his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up and smile. He returned it, and then looked back up at all the villagers, quieting them down with a simple hand gesture.

"Everybody! Let's give a warm welcome to Hazel, our Heir has come home!" Immediately, everyone began clapping and hollering in joy.

Hazel looked around and smiled the biggest she has in three years as Hiccup and Astrid wrapped their arms around her. Her gaze shifted from the dragon riders who helped bring her home, to her Grandparents who were smiling largely and clapping, to her friends as they all whooped in joy of her return. Hazel sighed happily and leaned into her parents embrace.

 _I'm finally where I belong._

 _ **A/N:**_ _That's the end! Once again sorry about the delay for this last one, and that it's short but I hope you enjoyed it!_

 _A couple of things to cover;_

 _A)_ _Yes, Stoick is alive… I actually still cry every time I see that part of the movie, so lets just assume that throughout the battle with Drago that Stoick didn't die._

 _B) If I get enough reviews, I may do a mini series following the lives of the rider's kid's. Once again, reviews and requests for what you want to see are greatly accepted, I only have so many ideas!_

 _C) I will add a chapter, or separate story explaining the family connections of the kids, and the OC's I have._

 _D) I know the riders aren't actually Hazel's Aunts and Uncles, but I'm just using that as a form of endearment. I do it all the time in my life, so I thought, why not._

 _E) Review! Give me some new ideas for stories! I want to write what you will read so request away!_

 _Until Next time!_


	7. Author's Note

_**Author's Note/Thank you for 897 view, 14 followers, and 15 favorites!**_

 _Hello! Sorry, this isn't another chapter, but an announcement! I'll be posting the first chapter of my next story in the TttF AU that's called Round and Round (Probably in the next five minutes or so). Review and tell me what you think!_

 _And, thank you so much to my followers and favorites, and views! Seeing the numbers go up helps me get into the mood to write more for you guys and try to update faster. Thank you!_

 _Also, the song that inspired Ties to the Future is;_

 _The Great Divide -McClain Sisters_

 _I love this song, and it is what inspired me to write this and put it out for the public eye. Most of my stories I write will most likely be inspired by song lyrics, or their titles, because music is a big part of my life, just like writing._


End file.
